


How Sweet It Is (She Felt Good On My Lips)

by wherehopelies



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: And I Dont Care, F/F, I Ship It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherehopelies/pseuds/wherehopelies
Summary: "Chloe loves to dance, but there’s something about this dance that isn’t the dirty dancing she’s used to. Flo is playful and sensual, dark and light, flux and flow. She steals the air from Chloe’s lungs and any thoughts from her mind that aren’t about this song and the girl touching her."Flo... Chloe... together they're Floe.





	How Sweet It Is (She Felt Good On My Lips)

**Author's Note:**

> based on tim mcgraw's felt good on my lips

Chloe first saw her across the bar.

Sure, it’s always like that. A fruity drink. Dim lights. Eye contact. A flirty smile. And Chloe knows she’s going home with someone that night.

But this girl? She was something else, a hurricane in a tight dress.

Her teeth bit over her lips when she smiled at Chloe, contagious and fun. Her dark hair reflected the bar light, her brown skin smooth and pretty.

Even across the bar, Chloe could tell her eyes were dark and deep, full of fun and mystery and something to get lost in even when you don’t quite understand.

So when the girl slid up to her stool, Chloe had no qualms about letting her in.

“Music in here could be better,” the girl says, and Chloe raises an eyebrow.

“You think?”

“Sure. Can’t really dance to this the right way.”

Chloe’s not sure how you can’t dance to top 40. She glances over to the dance floor, the masses of twenty-somethings moving to the bop of the beat. “Not sure I’m following.”

The girl shoots her a little smirk. “I’m Flo.”

“Flo,” Chloe laughs. “I’m Chloe. That’s cute.”

“Well, Florencia, but Flo’s good.”

“Florencia,” Chloe tastes it in her mouth, curls it around her tongue. 

The girl giggles lightly. “Close, but no.” Chloe pouts, and the girl keeps smiling. “You wanna dance?”

“Thought this music wasn’t good for dancing,” Chloe teases.

“I’ll get us a good one.” Flo raises an eyebrow and holds a few dollars between her fingers. “The DJ knows me and he’s easy to buy.”

Chloe laughs at that. “Sounds perfect, then.”

Flo grabs her by the hand, hooking their index fingers together and tugging her along. Chloe admires the steadiness of her muscles, the grace of her movements.

Flo says something to the DJ as the current song wraps up and he laughs, nodding his head and plucking the money from Flo’s fingers. 

The beat of the song flows into something faster, a smooth number that Chloe’s never heard. When the singer comes on, Chloe’s surprised to hear the lyrics in a language she doesn’t understand but recognizes as Spanish.

“My favorite song,” Flo smiles at her. She twirls Chloe through the people on the dance floor, all awkwardly trying to catch the change in tempo. Flo’s clear pleasure shines through, teasing and playful. Chloe’s mouth goes dry and she can’t help the laugh that bubbles from her throat as Flo moves against her.

After the first chorus, the people dancing have caught up to the change, but Chloe barely notices. She can feel the song in her body, happiness in her lungs, Flo against her front. 

Chloe loves to dance, but there’s something about this dance that isn’t the dirty dancing she’s used to. Flo is playful and sensual, dark and light, flux and flow. She steals the air from Chloe’s lungs and any thoughts from her mind that aren’t about this song and the girl touching her.

It’s clear to Chloe that Flo was born to dance. Every move is a flirtation and Chloe’s picking it up and doing her best to throw it back. Flo is grace and life, like the music is playing to her movements instead of the other way around.

Chloe’s warm with laughter as the song comes to a close. She’s caught up in Flo’s smile, in her dark eyes, in the strength of her body against Chloe’s.

They’re both out of breath as the DJ changes back to his top 40 routine, and Flo pulls her over to the bar. 

“Buy me a drink?” 

People usually buy Chloe drinks in bars, but she can’t find it in her to mind. Not when she just found the best dance partner in Georgia, one with killer music taste and a smile that threatens to overwhelm.

They sit in a corner booth away from the speakers, sipping cocktails and laughing. Chloe learns Flo’s an exchange student from Guatemala, here in the States studying business. Chloe tells her about vet school and her friends.

They talk about dancing, how they both grew up taking lessons, and music, their favorite bands and songs.

Chloe finds herself unaware that she’s been leaning closer the entire night until Flo smiles and Chloe can almost feel it on her lips.

When they kiss, it feels like they’re back on the dance floor. Flo’s lip gloss tastes like cherry and their lips keep a rhythm that Chloe stutters on for the briefest of seconds - then she’s lost in it, letting it take control and fill her with warmth.

Chloe thinks kissing Flo feels like her new favorite song, one she wants to play on repeat until the words are stuck in her head and she’s dreaming to the beat.

She almost doesn’t notice last call, probably wouldn’t have if the bar lights didn’t bloom overhead. Flo’s nose scrunches against Chloe’s and she laughs before pulling away. Chloe misses the fruity vodka taste of her lips.

“Goodnight, Chloe.”

Flo smiles at her, easy and pretty, then gives Chloe another last, lingering kiss, one that Chloe will feel on her lips until she falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me? emilyjunk.tumblr.com


End file.
